RockmanEXE Gaiden: Shadownet
by GWT
Summary: Netto Hikari, hero. Saved the world on numerous occasions. Nobody cares, though! There were other heroes, and here's some of them now: The Team of Laser.
1. Chapter One: Trinku Matanoa, the idiot

_**Chapter One  
**Trinku Matanoa, the idiot_

"Sir!" A man in a purple vest saluted as a man stepped out a room. A visor like device covered the man in purple's eyes as the saluted on came closer. "We are ready to dispatch our men on ACDC. We are awaiting your orders."

"Have you found 'him' yet?" The other man asked. His face was behind a black mask, long blue hair on his shoulders, although his face couldn't be seen, ferocity seemed to radiate from his body.

"N-not yet sir. But we know where to look." The man in purple reported. "'Doctor' is working on it."

"Good. Then everything is going according to plan. Dispatch 'Striker'. Tell him to do what he does best."

----

"And class, this is how a star is born...."

Trinku Matanoa laid his head on his desk in boredom, short black hair brushing against the top. Science was easily his most boring class, so it was also his favorite naptime class. "Yo, Shinigami..." He spoke into a black-gray, cell phone like device to his right, a PET.

"What is it, you idiot?" An annoyed voice spoke from it. A figure appeared on screen, golden eyes glaring into Trinku's red. "You're not going to ask me about your horoscope today, are you?" He asked rudely, while Trinku rolled his eyes.

"Cut the act, " Trinku muttered, causing the figure, a compute program called a navi, to snort. "Find Kit for me. Tell him to meet me after school to work on our 'project'." He made an emphasis on the word project, making the black haired navi to roll his eyes as his disappeared. Trinku placed the device in his pocket as he noticed the teacher loom over her.

"Mister Matanoa, if you are tired, then sleep earlier." The man checked his watch. "Now, would you answer the question?"

"Uh..." Trinku smiled, looking at the equation on the board. "...Two hours?" The teacher sighed, as another student's hand shot into the air. Of course, the _other_ student was picked.

"The light of the sun would still warm the earth for a few hundred years after it imploded." A young man to Trinku's upper left corner answered, lowering it. "The sun might have already died and we'd be none the wiser."

"Excellent answer, Mister Seitamashii," The teacher smiled. "And poor work as usual, mister Matanoa." Trinku glared over at the young man with the elegant (and hard to spell) last name, who was already writing his answer into his notes.

"I can't stand that guy..." Trinku muttered, as the class bell rang. Being the last class of the day, the teen headed out of class quickly, rushing for the front doors.

Standing outside was a tall, six foot blonde boy. As Trinku drew his PET from his pocket, he smiled and drew a yellow one as well.

"So...when should we start our 'project'?" He asked. "After all, our grades are pretty bad..." Shinigami cleared his throat. "Alright, terrible. In the toilet."

"As much as I support this," Shini explained. "I think the two of you are not the greatest candidates for such a job. Neither of you are sneaky enough to hack your grades-"

"Shhh! Do you want them to get caught?" A voice from the blonde's PET spoke. "Kit's prepared for this."

"Yep," Kit Fox grinned, drawing a floppy disk. "I slide this little sucker in, and Gelbman works from there." Shinigami snorted at this, as they all headed for their places of residence.

"You know Shini, you talk too much." Trinku grumbled as the navi beamed. "I'm sure one of the students nearby heard us..."

"Good for ya!" He shouted. "Seeing you get caught is gonna be priceless!" He laughed loudly as Trinku glared at him.

"If we do get caught, remind me to strangle him..." Gelbman muttered, as Kit turned to his house. "Yeah! If I get caught, you die, T!" He shouted as Trinku gave a weak wave, continuing down the street.

-----

"Alright!" Trinku tossed his school uniform on his bed, pulling a black jean jacket out of his closet. Slipping it over his shoulders, he glanced into a mirror and saw the image on the back: A skull with a scythe in its mouth. "Here's the plan, Shinigami. We go to the school records, bring up me and Kit's files, and alter the grades. Then we run like a pair of headless chickens and hope we don't get caught."

"But I disable the security first..." Shinigami said lazily, leaning against a wall in Trinku's computer. His trench coat draped across the floor as the same symbol Trinku wore displayed on his chest. A large scythe was propped next to him, polished blade gleaming wickedly. "This is easily the stupidest and most poorly thought out plan in existence. You know you're gonna screw it up."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Trinku muttered, placing a belt around his waist. Grabbing the black and silver PET and clicking a button, the black-clad navi appeared onscreen. Slipping out of a window, he silently ran down the street to the school.

Coming close, he leapt over the wall (well...struggled climbing, then fell over the wall) that separated the normal nighttime visitor from the school. Squinting, he saw a figure sitting at the steps. Sneaking close, he saw it was Kit in (oddly enough) a ninja suit.

"Ready?" Trinku asked. Kit nodded, pushing himself off the steps. Pulling the door open ever so slowly, Trinku found they were unlocked and opened with ease. Slipping his PET in first, he aimed at a terminal at the wall. "Plug-in," He whispered, clicking the button on the PET. A small red beam came from the device, and Shinigami quickly found himself among the school security systems.

"...This is a mess..." He said slowly, gripping his scythe handle tightly. The area seemed devoid of any sort of life, and a few deep slashes tore the ground he stood upon. In fact, the network looked as if someone had split it with one well-placed sword strike.

"Hey...someone beat us here..." Trinku muttered. Stepping inside, the glow of his PET screen lit the way as Kit followed.

"I guess someone's grades are worse than outs," Kit joked with a grin. "And here I thought _we_ were the bottom of the barrel."

"Some might argue that you are..." Trinku and Kit flinched at the sound of a familiar, critical sounding voice. Slowly turning, they both screamed once they say the school uniform. And wearing it...was Seitamashii Kojuro. "And what are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Er, ya see..." They stammered, but Kojuro ignored them. "...It seems someone's been through here..." He muttered, looking at the security systems.

"WAIT! What are you doing here, huh?" Trinku shouted the question. "You haven't given us your reason!" Kojuro adjusted his glasses, showing his PET to the two. An identification screen was quickly displayed, and that was more than enough to answer the question. "...um, what's this?" Trinku asked, obviously denser than the average person.

"I am a member of the official net battling association," He explained, obviously having more patience than the average person. "Now if you will excuse me, I have work to—"

"Yo, Seitamashii!" Shinigami shouted. "I think your man is in the principal's office!" He pointed to a convenient school map that displayed four markers of two colors: the green was Kojuro, Kit, and Trinku. But there was another bright red marker in said office. "Ya might wanna hurry."

"...Arigato." He thanked the black clad navi, walking down the dark hallway. Trinku plugged Shinigami out, glaring at him.

"Why in the _WORLD_ did you _HELP _him?" Trinku spoke behind gritted teeth. Shinigami sighed, obviously having a plan (unlike his operator).

"You are really _dense,_ ya know?" he mumbled, placing his hand on his forehead. "You two came into the school to change your grades, _illegally_ might I add. Kojuro, an ONBA _officer_, busted you. It would benefit _you_ to help _him_." Shinigami explained. Trinku fixed a blank stare on him as Kit and Gelbman clapped.

"Makes perfect sense, Shini! Bravo!"

"Yeah! Great thinking!" Kit praised. Trinku gave the two a look of total disbelief, adjusting his jacket. Storming down the hall, the two chased after. "H-hey! Wait up!"

"It's not here, sir." A man in red spoke into a headset. He stood in the office, PET in hand. The PET screen cycled through information as his navi ran a computer search. "No information at all on project 'Soul Blazer'."

"Humph. Keep looking. That man has access to all of inner Scilab's information. It has to be there."

"Yes sir." He nodded. "Striker, signing out." He said, turning off the headset. Turning to leave, Kojuro entered the room, hindering his escape. "A...kid? No... you're Kojuro Seitamashii..." He muttered.

"You must be the one responsible for the break in," Kojuro stated. "And what exactly are you looking for?"

"That is nothing to concern yourself with," he grinned. Kojuro noticed a sudden movement from the man's left hand, and a bright light overtook the room. There was the sound of breaking glass, and then the man was gone. Kojuro muttered something under breath in his native language, grabbing his PET.

"Laser, is the navi still here?" He asked as the screen activated.

"Affirmative. Proceed to combat phase?"

"Hai. Plug-in, Laser.exe." He pointed his ice blue PET at the terminal. And, as if some cue came on, the doors flew open to reveal Kit and Trinku. "Plug-in!" The two of them shouted, as their navis followed after.

"Shinigami..." Gelbman sighed. The navi was garbed in a gold suit, hood over his head. Two gold gauntlets shined on his arms as his placed a hand to his forehead. "I believe...our operators are idiots."

"No doubt..." Shinigami muttered, scythe over his shoulder. "But...we have a job to do, right?"

"Rate of success when combined with support..." Laser stated, covered in his blue-white armor. Sleek blonde cropped his (actually handsome) face, as his eyes seemed to flash colors from behind the light blue visor. "75. 10 to 30 chance of error in calculation."

"...So that number is 45 when we help?" Gelbman asked. Shinigami ignored him, watching as something approached. It was a navi, humanoid, red, armored. However, as he came closer, Shinigami noticed his arms: two four foot blades extending from its wrist. A faceplate extended over his nose and mouth as he came close, skeletal-like.

"Oooh. Cool looking!" Kit said. Trinku slapped his friend in the back of the head.

"Idiot! Who calls the enemy cool?" Trinku shouted.

"You're one to talk..." Kojuro stated, grabbing numerous chips. "I'd prepare for combat if I were you."

"Identify. If you fail to comply, this one will initiate combat." Laser warned. The navi with the bladed arms smiled, causing the other two to tense.

"My name is Blademan, navi of operator 'Striker'." He bowed, low enough to scrape the ground with his blade. "And I have what I came for, so I'll be taking my leave about now."

"Oh puh-lease! You really think we'll just let you go?" Shinigami grinned. "You _must_ be stupid!" Blademan smiled, causing Shinigami to shout: "Load me up, Trinku! I'm about to make Blademan salad!"

"Battlechip, Quick-move!" Sliding in the chip, he shouted. "GO!"

"Wait!" Kojuro began, but Shinigami already charged. In a second he was an inch away from the navi, scythe swung back with a single hand. Swinging, the large weapon moved with little delay, but was knocked away by a single attack. Slamming his palm into Shinigami's chest, he delivered a quick vertical slash once the navi staggered, quickly followed by a kick to his stomach. Needless to say, he was sent tumbling back from Blademan and landed with a crash where he stood to begin with.

"Ow..." he wheezed, as Laser stepped in front of him. Two wings blocked his view as the navi's arm transformed into a large cannon.

"Calculating...Twenty percent output should be sufficient." The navi spoke in his usual monotone. Pointing the buster, his arm began to glow. Kit took that as his cue, following up fast as he could.

"Battlechip, gold fist! Double slot in!" Kit shouted. Both of Gelbman's gauntlets grew denser as a faceplate covered his mouth. Rushing forward, Blademan raised his swords for another strike.

"Slash wind!" He shouted, crossing his blades. Charging forward, a red aura encircled him as he struck Gelbman. Grabbing the navi, he slid back a few steps, and then stopped completely as the navi tried to push him further. Numerous cuts began to open across his skin as he held him, each worse than the other.

"Laser, aim," Kojuro ordered. The navi pointed his cannon, calculating his odds of a direct hit. Gelbman tossed the navi upwards, and a gold beam went up in his direction. The beam of energy flew, but only barely connected (and tore off) the navi's arm.

Shinigami, however, pushed Laser aside. Lifting his scythe, he threw it with much force towards the navi. The spinning scythe flew higher...then went right through the navi's midsection! Blademan fell to pieces, landing with a bang on the network ground.

"Stinger," Shinigami smiled, as the scythe flew back to him. "Rest in hell, ya piece of junk." The bladed navi's data reformed into the word "Delete", then dissolved into less than usable data particles. Shinigami and Trinku laughed loudly at their victory, but a look from Kojuro silenced them both.

"Reckless," he muttered. "That last attack could have been launched back at you. And your battle style is simply sloppy."

"Hey, it got the job done didn't it?" He grinned. Kojuro didn't, however.

"Yes, but such a maneuver was simply careless." Kojuro turned to leave. "Continuing with such a spur of the moment, unplanned battle style is simply idiotic." Exiting, Kit followed after, leaving Trinku to think.

"Hey...What do you mean idiotic?!" He shouted, storming down the hall after them.


	2. Chapter Two: Demon Mirror GuardiaMan!

_**Chapter Two:**_

_Demon Mirror! GuardiaMan!_

(A/N: To clear any doubt, the PET used in Shadownet is the PET3) 

"Striker, do you have the data?"

"But of course." Striker bowed. He drew a black disk from his coat, setting it on the table of the masked man in front of him. "I suppose you'll get doc' to decipher this?"

The man nodded. "I notice Blademan seems to be missing. Tell me what happened."

"Seitamashii Kojuro and two other boys fought him," Striker said, rising. "I expect a chance for revenge in the near future, just so you know."

"Don't worry." The masked man smiled. "We're sending Mirror after one of them. The boy will learn to not play hero after seeing what we do…"

--

"Trinku, snap out of it." Kit punched the young man in the side. Trinku jerked from the blow, giving Kit a venomous glare. Trinku had been in a bad mood since the attack that took place last night at the school. And one line constantly repeating in his mind afterwards: "You're battle style is sloppy--"

"ARG! _Damn_ that _Kojuro_!" he shouted, pounding his hands on to his desk. However, the class bell drowned out his words and quickly students flooded the halls. Grumbling, he picked up his back. "I think I'll just go eat lunch…"

"And you should stop talking to yourself," Shinigami muttered. "You're starting to scare the hell out of me." He added rudely. Trinku ignored his black clad navi, propping down next to Kit at an outside table. Muttering some incoherent babble, he drew a small lunch box (not the lunch pail, a lunch box) from his bag.

"Trinku…give it a rest." Kit groaned. "Your whining is getting annoying." Trinku chomped a rice ball, glaring at the blonde boy. "Kojuro's kind of a serious guy anyway. Maybe he was being nice…"

"Kojuro? Nice?! HAH!" Trinku shouted, rice falling out of his mouth. "He was taunting me, the jerk!"

"I just think you don't like him." Gelbman spoke. "Kojuro's actually a cool guy. I don't see why you hate him."

"Jealousy," Shinigami shrugged. Trinku glared at him, hand inching to rip out the black clad navi's batteries. "Then again, Trinku doesn't like anyone who is better than him."

"He is _not_ better than me!" Trinku shouted. "And I'll prove it! I'm joining the ONBA!"

(ONBA: Official Net battling association).

"..." Kit and Gelbman gave him a look that almost made Trinku feel stupid. "Exactly what is that supposed to prove? I mean, anyone can join the ONBA." Trinku sweat dropped, obviously not thinking that far ahead.

"Well...uh...I'm gonna be the best!" Trinku shouted. "Yeah, that's it...the best..." He said to himself, trying to keep the little bit of pride he still had left. Kit began to ask "Just how," but the two were silent as a girl walked past, obviously lost. "Um...are you lost?" Trinku asked, denser than the average person.

"Um.... yes..." She bowed in a soft voice, a light French accent on her voice. "Do you know where I can find...Um.... 'Trinku Matanoa?'" She asked. Trinku pointed to himself.

"Y-You're Trinku?" He nodded.

"Um...why are you looking for me?" He asked. Then, "...You're new here right? What's your name?" She blushed, obviously forgetting to introduce herself.

"My name is Uriko Coivei," She smiled, bowing. (Oo-Ree-Koh See-Oo-Vay). "And I've been looking for you because of this." She said, reaching in her bag. Digging for a while, she held a note in her hand. Taking it, he read it aloud.

"Trinku,

This girl came by the house looking for you with suitcases. It seems like dad's up to no good again. Be nice to your new _fiancé_, Trinku.

Your Darling Sister,

Yumi Matanoa"

"...Fiancé?" Shinigami looked up at his operator. "Your dad is nuts..."

"Crazy Ideas?" Gelbman asked. "What does your dad do? I mean, we've never seen him ourselves..." Trinku ignored him, taking a hard, long look at Uriko. Long strawberry blonde hair, pale jade eyes, light mocha skin and curvy figure...

"_Well, at least she looks good,"_ Trinku thought to himself. "Hey, Uriko. Exactly what do your parents do for a living?" He asked. She suddenly put on a shocked look, causing him to be slightly confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You mean you haven't met them?" She asked. "I mean...I've met your parents plenty of times. Our parents are good friends, after all..." Sadly, Trinku was still confused, but she continued. "My mother is a layer and my father is a chief programmer on a project with the ONBA."

"I thought so!" Shinigami shouted. "You're _LOADED! _No wonder your dad picked her, Trink." He shouted rudely. It was Uriko's turn to look confused as Trinku sighed. "Looks like dad needs funding for _his_ project..."

"What...are you talking about?" She asked, as Trinku gave a weak smile.

"Sorry about this, but my old man is running an independent program of his own in Ameurope. He and my mom have been there for a few years, making a few breakthroughs and stuff... but the funding is a bit too low."

"The Mr. and Mrs. must have thought up a plan with their friends support..." Shinigami thought, imagining the scene...

--

"...How would you like for your darling daughter to marry my son, Pierre?" Domon Matanoa smiled. "It'd be a great union, wouldn't it?"

"Yes...and the ONBA would see that we, a newly joined family, would need funding to support out families and projects." Pierre Coivei grinned, stroking his chin. "Cela est brilliant, mon ami!" (That is brilliant, my friend).

"I know. I just hope our kids don't find out..."

--

"Pere, que etaitent tu pensée?" (Father, what could you have been thinking) Uriko sighed. Shinigami gave a loud cough, as well as Kit and Gelbman. For some odd reason, though, these coughs sounded like 'scheming parents'.

--

"Mirror in place. Leaving the area now," A man spoke into his jacket, turning to leave the Matanoa house. The man smiled sweetly to a young woman no older than twenty. "Maintenance is complete, ma'am."

"Right. Though you never told me what the maintenance was for..." She smiled, cigarette in hand. Her face radiated with youth, beauty more than evident. However, her eyes seemed cold; cold enough to stop a man's heart in his chest. And this man could feel the effects of these piercing, evil eyes. "So...what was that mirror thing you were talking about?" She asked in a kind tone.

"Oh, _that,"_ He smiled, sweating. _Damn, she heard that?_ "That's a security program. It's been applied to every household so far," He smiled. "Nothing to worry about, Ma'am. I'll be going no-"

"Don't call me Ma'am. I'm only twenty-one." She interrupted coldly. "And if you're leaving, go." She added. The man smiled back, quickly leaving as the door opened. Trinku walked in, followed by Uriko as he went out.

"Who was tha...never mind. Yumi, you've met Uriko," Trinku said, not needing to introduce them. "So...uh...where is she staying?" Yumi raised a finger, a step ahead of her younger brother as usual.

"She came in earlier with her bags, remember?" Yumi reminded him. "So she's in the guest room (yes we have one). And yes, it's bigger than yours." She added. "Now I don't have to worry about you two..."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Trinku asked, offended.

"It means you might sneak a peek at her at night, pervert." Shinigami laughed. Before Trinku could respond, Uriko's head rested against Trinku's shoulder. "Uh..." he blushed, while both Yumi and Shinigami sweat dropped.

"She must not be used to the time zones yet," Yumi suggested. "Help her to bed, Trink'."

"What? Why me?" He whispered, trying not to disturb the girl.

"Because you're a gentleman," Yumi hissed. "Now do it!" Finding it pointless to argue, he helped the creamlandian girl to her room.

--

Later that night, Trinku typed away at his computer, running a diagnostics test on Shinigami.

As per usual of this monthly check up, Trinku sent the data to his father via e-mail (because he was a terrible programmer himself). Reactivating the navi, he leaned back in his chair and relaxed.

"Weekends," Trinku yawned, grinning. "Don't have to worry about class for a few days." Shinigami ignored him, face showing deep thought. "...What's wrong with you?"

"So..." Shinigami looked up at Trinku slyly. "Pretty little thing, isn't she?" Trinku was taken by surprise by the suddenness and directness of the question. "Well, she's attractive...but I hardly know her."

"Uh-uh. You're not thinking that," Shinigami waved a finger. "You think she's _really _sexy. You're wondering how a guy like you lucked out and got a sexy cream land chick in his house." Shinigami grinned as Trinku blushed; he was surprised his navi knew him so well.

"Well--" Trinku began but stopped. Sniffing, he said, "I smell something funny..."

"Nice obvious change of subject." Shinigami rolled his eyes. "My turn. LOOK, AN ALIEN!" He shouted, pointing at a window.

"No, it smells like..." Trinku stood up. "Gas! Something's wrong!" His eyes widened. "Oh no, YUMI!" Running out of his room, he saw his sister pull out her lighter. In slow motion, he dove, slapping it out of her hand. The girl glared at her little brother as he shouted. "OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW! IT'S FILLED WITH GAS!" The girl nodded, rushing out as Trinku drew his black PET 3. "Now Shini! Find the problem and delete it quick! Plug-in!!"

--

Shinigami landed with a bang in the household network with his scythe in hand. An odd mirror lay before him, gleaming wickedly. As he stepped towards it, it began to glow an ominous red color.

"...That...is odd..." He thought, but quickly leapt aside as a bolt of black shot from the mirror. A light, child-like giggle filled the area as a navi stepped out of some convenient shadows. A small navi in knight armor stood before him, plucking the large mirror out of the ground. It transformed into a rather large mirrored shield as the little navi grinned.

"Well, if it isn't the navi in black." He wheezed. "Nice to finally meet you in person."

"Riiight... and just who are you?" Shinigami asked. An operators face appeared behind him, startling both Trinku and Shinigami in his appearance. The operator wore make-up and had a large red and white Afro, for one. The blue eye shadow and lipstick didn't help for masculinity, as it gave a very _clown like_ appearance.

"...Ewww..." Trinku gave a shudder, feeling dizzy just from looking at him. "You must be the man...woman...PERSON running this!" Trinku shouted pointing accusingly. The operator smiled.

"Precisely," The operator spoke, voice very womanly. "I am 'Mirror', and this is my demon mirror navi, GuardiaMan!" The little navi waved. "Now...um...DIE!" GuardiaMan charged, shield attaching to his arm. The little navi aimed, firing a burst of black energy at Shinigami. The black clad navi dived to the side, but the bolt of energy followed him.

-Cue Futatsu no Mirai-

"Battlechip: Metguard!" Trinku shouted, dragging the Metguard icon to Shinigami's back. "Slot-in!" Shinigami raised his arms as a large mettaur helmet formed in front of him. The black energy slammed into the shield, dispersing in a second as Shinigami tossed the shield to the side. Drawing his scythe, he swung fiercely at the little navi, connecting with the shield. There was a brief pause...then Shini was sent flying backwards!

"Ow...the heck was that?" He groaned while Mirror and GuardiaMan grinned. Trinku didn't wait for the little navi's counter attack, however. "Battlechip: Cannon! Double Slot-in!" He shouted, bringing the chips to his navi. Shinigami's arm changed into a large cannon, firing a large shot at the armored navi. Bringing up the shield again, the shot slammed into it...then flew back at the trench coat clad navi! Diving, the blast flew over his head, leaving the navi wide-eyed.

"Damnit..." Trinku coughed, then thought about something. "...I feel as if I didn't do som—OH NO!" He shouted, remembering his newest resident: she was asleep in her bed, probally surrounded by gas! "Battlechip: Quickmove! Battle Chip: Air Hockey 1! Slot-in! Wing it!" He shouted, running down the hall (and leaving Shinigami to fight for himself).

"Wing it?! How the hell am I supposed to fight him with this chick--"

"CHICK?! How dare you? I'm a man!!" Mirror shouted, leaving Shinigami to collapse in shock. The gender-confused operator folded his arms. "I strive to keep myself stylish! Even this plan to gas you to death was original and stylish!"

"Give me a break! This is the most unoriginal household attack in the world!" Shinigami shouted.

"What're you talking about? Mirror does everything original! Haven't you seen what he's wearing?" GuardiaMan shouted back.

"Bull! Send someone on for maintenance?" Shinigami held up a finger. "World three did it! Suffocation through gas?" Shinigami pointed his scythe accusingly at the two. "Gospel did it!"

"Oh no... HE'S RIGHT!!!" Mirror shouted, horrified. "My well thought out plan has already been done! I feel like such a fake!" Shinigami watched the tiny little armored navi try to console his operator, grinning. Activating the QuickMove, he was directly in front GuardiaMan... Air Hockey puck in hand. Tossing it, it bounced off GuardiaMan, to the wall, then back to him again. And this time, Shinigami felt no recoil.

"Heh! That shield is what's doing it!" He shouted, as the little navi glared back at him. "What a friggen coward..."

--

"Uriko!" Trinku pounded on the girl's door. Ramming it, he found the door was unlocked and opened. Falling on the floor he found himself on to of a soft, warm object...a passed out Uriko! "Damnit!" He swore, lifting her on his back. Rushing out, he hit the cool night air, setting her on the grass next to a concerned Yumi. "Shinigami! Let's end this!"

"Right!" Shinigami shouted, swinging the butt of his scythe into Gurdiaman's shield. Sending it clattering away, he grinned. "This is gonna hurt you _a lot_ more than its gonna hurt me!" Shinigami shouted.

"Battlechip, Area Steal! Battle Chip, wide sword! Slot-in!" Trinku shouted. Shinigami ran forward as the thick sword formed on his left arm. Giving a powerful double swing with both Scythe and Sword, GuardiaMan flew backwards. Throwing his Scythe, he shouted. "STINGER!"

"ACK! NO!" GuardiaMan began to shout, but Shinigami was behind him in an instant, jamming the wide sword into his back. "ARG!" He shouted. The scythe slammed into GuardiaMan's chest as Shinigami yanked the sword out. Collapsing, the little navi gasped, glaring up at Shinigami. "You big idiot..."

"We'll be back!" Mirror shouted, as the little navi logged out. "Count on it!"

-End music-

The hiss of the gas silenced inside the Matanoa residence. Trinku clicked a button on the side of his PET, shutting off the holo-screen in front of him and rushing to Uriko's side. "Oh no… She's not breathing!"

"Give her CPR!" Yumi shouted, causing Trinku to stare up at her.

"W-why me?" He stammered.

"Because I'm a smoker, idiot!" She shouted, grabbing the back of his head. Pressing his lips to Uriko's, Trinku pinched her nostrils and breathed the best he could with his sister's fingers digging in to the back of his head. Filling her with air, the girl's eye's shot open, taking deep gasping breaths.

"Wha..." She quickly realized she was on the grass outside the house. "...Um...did something happen?"

"You stopped breathing." Yumi said, tossing her limp brother aside and lighting a cigarette. Taking a long drag, she smiled. "You had us worried. Trinku thought it was necessary to give you CPR."

"Actually, he was too much of a coward to 'kiss' you..." Shinigami muttered under his breath.

"C...PR? Really?" Uriko looked at him. Trinku blushed, as did she. "Um...Merci...thank you." She smiled. Yumi and Shinigami cleared their throats as the older girl took her brother's PET, going back inside the house.

"W-well...I had to do it," Trinku explained. "I couldn't just let you die there..." She smiled, leaning and giving the boy a kiss on the cheek.

"Faire ne pas detresse autour il." She smiled. As she left (leaving Trinku to wonder what that meant), Yumi came out, handing him his PET.

"You have mail." She said. "The ONBA is looking for you. They say they accepted your application, but found you battling the intruder." Trinku's eyes lit up happily. "And they already have a job for you."

"Already? What is it?" He asked excitedly.

"We're to find out what group that guy and the guy at the school belonged to and bring them in." Shinigami grinned. "And commit navicide, for lack of better term. I said you accept." His grin grew.

"You said I accept?" Trinku's grin became a look of pure anger. "AFTER MY HOUSE IS FILLED WITH GAS, YOU SEND ME TO _LOOK_ FOR THE GROUP WHO DID IT? THAT MEANS MORE STUFF LIKE THIS IS GOING TO HAPPEN!!!"

Shinigami tried to smile, but a single thought went through his mind after seeing his operator: "A devil! A devil in the wreckage!"


	3. Chaoter Three: Torasun and Yagami Fighti...

_**Chapter Three:  
**Torasun and Yagami fighting network_

---

A young man with an interesting haircut consisting of long red hair in the front sat on a rooftop, peering through the night. He watched guards patrol outside a major business office...a bit odd, considering the circumstances. He grabbed his PET, pressing a button. "Jet, the guards are about to shift in--"

* * *

"-- Ten minutes. You might want to speed up." Jet Torasun heard his partner report. He continued his current objective, however: imbedding a virus in the businesses inner power program, The green haired, cloak wearing teen continued his romp through the server, ignoring any advice at this point. His navi was still embedding said virus.

"Almost done," he spoke into his PET. "You may want to give me a distraction, Iori. I doubt I'll be getting out of here without one." He noticed his navi, Rift.exe, had finished his job. "Perfect," He said, plugging his navi out. Placing a wireless sensor to the window, he flashed a red laser pen out the window.

* * *

Iori saw the light blink, standing up. Pointing his PET to the window, he plugged his navi in. Pushing a button, the entire building shut down as if a bomb went off in the network. In the confusion that resulted outside, a cloaked individual stepped out the building. Grabbing the heads of the two guards, he knocked them together and knocked them out. Iori climbed off the building, landing with a bang on the sidewalk below as the two casually walked off into the night.

* * *

"Another shut down in the last few days," Trinku read the news off his computer in class. Kit and Uriko leaned in from his left and right respectively, reading as well. "It was probably the same guys who gassed my house…"

"I don't think so…" Kit muttered. "This seems to be an attack on businesses. What do you bet its just a job some rival put together?"

"Kit has a point." Uriko pointed out. "It must be a different group."

Trinku sighed. "Man, I hope it was the same group. I want to knock some skulls after what they did to us…" He placed his head on his desk. "But I haven't been given a single job from the ONBA. I feel so…useless."

"That's because you are." Shinigami pointed out, sitting on the edge of the program window on Trinku's computer. "So your feeling is accurate." Trinku sighed, feeling as if a storm cloud passed above his head. Uriko and Kit sighed as he grumbled in boredom.

A few minutes later, Trinku walked home with Uriko. She was talking about all the new people she met, all the new foods she tried, and all the new words she learned while spending time in Electopia. "Who would have zought I could learn all this?" She smiled, her accent more obvious then usual, as they stopped at the front door.

"Maybe I'll travel to Creamland one day," Trinku smiled. "I bet its an interesting place. Who know what I'd learn?" Opening the door, the two stepped in to smell the smell of food cooking. "Wait a minute…Yumi can't cook!" Trinku thought. "Intruders!" He declared, running into the kitchen…but stopped abruptly once he saw who was in there.

"…Mom?" Trinku gasped as his mother, Ami Matanoa looked up from a pot on the stove. Standing next to her was another woman with a knife in one hand an a carrot in the other. For some reason, she seemed familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it…

"M-Méme?" Uriko gasped, as Trinku saw instantly why he recognized her; except for the hair color, Uriko looked just like her mother, Lita Coivei. "Wh-what are you doing here?" The both of them asked as Yumi entered the kitchen.

"Oh, you're home…" She said. In a quick move, her hand swung out, slapping her brother to the floor. "That's for saying I can't cook!" She shouted, before deciding to explain. "They decided to visit the lovely engaged couple, so, thinking they could surprise you…"

"We decided to make dinner." Ami smiled, bubbling with energy. "It's a shame you can't stay, Yumi dear. I'm sure there's a lot for us to catch up on."

Yumi gave a obviously fake smile. "I'm sorry, mother," There was a slight mocking tone in the way she said mother. "But I have to go to work. There's something to love about my job." She said sarcastically, turning to leave. Patting her brother on the back, she whispered to him: "Besides, she never lets me smoke in the house…" He sweat dropped as she walked to her car, leaving him and Uriko to their mothers.

"…" They looked at each other, then their grinning mothers, then back to each other. "Yay." they smiled in a very fake way.

* * *

"Twenty-six thousand each, gentlemen," A man in a two-pieced suit placed two disk on the table he sat behind. The two young men he addressed sat along the back wall as he grinned. "And you did such marvelous jobs with this assignment. If you were working for me, I'd give you a raise."

"Humph," Jet muttered, arms folded as he leaned against the back wall.. "You should pay us more for wasting our time. I've done more work slapping babies and helping old women across the street…"

"…That's an odd comparison." The man blinked.

"By help, he means throw." Rift interjected. "You never were a good kid…"

"You know, I always thought you were a little hellion…" Iori sat in a chair, back to his chest. "You seem like on of those kids who put his dog in the dryer or anything else that made their parents ashamed of them…" Jet gave a small laugh, as Iori shrugged. "Oh well…I beat up my kindergarten teacher because she called me 'violent'…"

"You? No, never…" Jet replied, taking the disk from the man. Tossing one back to Iori, he leaned forward to talk to his client. "Now listen old man…you have no idea who we are, and we don't know you. You brag about how you shut down your competition--"

"We give you a dirt nap." Iori spoke. "Besides, you talk and they'll probably send some people after you." As he said this, the ground shook. "…Maybe I shouldn't talk so much…" He muttered, as the lights blinked out…

* * *

Ami grinned. Lita grinned. They turned to grin at each other. And all this unnecessary grinning was making their children feel really nervous. "You two are so cute together!" Ami continued to grin. "You are easily the cutest couple in the world!" 

"Just picture the beau grandchildren we'll get out of zis," Lita spoke, tripping over her accent slightly, but speaking perfectly with every other word. "Of course, we mean fifteen years from now. Don't get any ideas." She added, producing a blush in her daughter that almost seemed to glow .

"…Why are you here, mom?" Trinku asked, looking to the older woman. "I mean, not to sound rude or anything, but shouldn't you be helping dad with the project you two were working on?"

"Oh, it'd fine dear, don't worry." She waved the question off. "But tell me, how's your sister doing? She looks a bit…stressed, to say the least." She leaned forward. "She doesn't happen to have a man in her life, does she?"

"Your mom is _awfully_ nosey, isn't she?" Shinigami spoke, speaking loudly on purpose so Ami could hear. "I mean, it _almost_ sounds like she's using you to _spy_ on Yumi."

Ami put on a hurt look, speaking as if she was saddened by Shinigami's words." Well, Yumi doesn't speak to me about anything. Ever since she moved out, I felt as if she was slipping away… as if _I _can't be trusted with something so private--"

"You can't." Trinku and Shinigami butt in, but she ignored them, continuing.

"—And I bet she's still on those dreadful death sticks of hers," His mom sighed. "No wonder she's all alone. No man wants a woman who smokes, with their yellowed teeth and constant smoke smell-"

"Yumi never seems to smell like smoke." Trinku whispered to his navi.

"And her teeth always seem pearly white." Shinigami pointed out. "She must brush really well…"

"Don't support her habits!" His mom shouted, knocking him over. Before anyone could continue, however, a news report displayed on the TV. Each of them turned to look, seeing a large building, red glow from the windows signifying the emergency power was activated.

"Hey…I know that place…" Trinku stroked his chin, trying to remember. Shinigami sighed, looking up at his idiot operator.

"That's the place where Yumi works, idiot!" He shouted.

"Yeah, that's the place!" Trinku snapped his fingers. Then… "Oh no! That's where Yumi works! She's probably in some kind of trouble!" Of course, to himself he was thinking "_Finally! The ONBA will send me some work!"_

As if they knew what he was thinking, a loud beep came from his PET, email. The trench coated navi opened it, reading it aloud:

"Dear Trainee,  
Due to Seitamashii Kojuro's absence, we are sending you to investigate the situation atthe building in ACDC. Please do a good job.  
ONBA"

"…Huh…zey only called you because Kojuro wasn't available…" Uriko read aloud. Trinku clenched his fist, grabbing his jacket as he headed to the door.

"Well, I have to go save my sister," Turning to the women, he grinned. "Try not to have too much fun without me!"

"Alright! Be careful!" Ami called absent mindedly, leaving Trinku to sigh. "_Most parents try to stop their children…"_ he thought.

* * *

"Exorcism!"

"Blood Moon!"

A shockwave of purple flame speed across the net, followed by a red slash wave only three feet above it. The two attacks collided with a navi in a ninja-like suit, splitting it into fourths and deleting it on contact. As the smoke cleared, Rift and Hasshaku stood, each readying another attack.

In Rift's hands was a thick, wide, and overall nasty sword, runic symbols across the surface. Next to him stood Hasshaku, Iori's navi who bore a striking resemblance to his operators, save for the shorter black hair. Purple flames danced at his finger tips as they relaxed, knowing nothing else was coming.

"The nerve of these guys, attacking the building while we're in it…" Rift muttered.

"They must think very low of us, sending lightweights like these in…" Hasshaku agreed.

Turning to clear out the rest of the server by their operators prior commands, they hardly took two steps before something new occurred:

"_STINGER!"_

A scythe barely whizzed past Rift's head, around Hasshaku's chest, and back into the direction from which it came. A gloved hand caught it, trench coat swishing from the force. A long haired navi stepped out of the shadows nearby, genuinely pissed. "Alright, tell me…" He said softly. "Which one of you bastards are the head of this?"

"…You know this guy?" Rift asked. Hasshaku shrugged.

"He could be the one behind this attack. Taking him down would probably stop all the quakes in this stupid building." Iori guessed. "So…I'll be going first…"

"Be my guest. He looks like one of those 'lightweights' you hate fighting so much…" Jet said, not wiling to argue. "Just do it quick, okay?"

"…Who in the heck do these guys think they are?" Shinigami growled. "Lightweights? Us?"

"Lets bring'em to their knees, then." Trinku grinned. "Battle chip, Tornado!" A raging wind swirled to life in front of the black-clad navi, flying violently towards the two. Leaping aside, Rift found himself with a large, cruel Scythe being swung at his head.

Bringing up his sword with unnatural quickness, the weapons collided with a shower of sparks and a loud metallic clang. Shinigami reeled from the blow, but Rift hardly jerked. In fact, he smiled as a hand gripped Shini around the back of his throat.

"Nggg…" Shinigami gasped, looking to see Hasshaku. Noticing the color purple out the corner of his eyes, he looked to see purple fire gathering around his neck…then was consumed in a violent explosion of fire.

Jet was surprised. "…that went way too fast…."

"Yeah…he was way too weak…" Iori agreed. "There's no way he could be behind this…" Iori fell silent, seeing the smoke from the explosion had blocked their view of the battle. And he could briefly make out movement. "Something's alive down there…"

A gust of wind swept away all the smoke, revealing an angry, burnt Shinigami gripping Rift and Hasshaku's throats. "You…little…punks…" He panted, eyes wide with rage. "I…should…break…your…friggen…necks!"

"Impossible…" Jet blinked.

"When did he…?" Iori began, but a sudden quake cut him short. In the net, all three navis looked up to see a strange sight: a large steel ball hovered above them, then came crashing down in an instant. "…" The operators were silent, seeing a navi attached to the ball through a chain. Calling it back, he laughed, causing a quake with just the sound of his voice…

* * *

Yumi Matanoa held her flash light in her mouth as she wrote continued to type her paper: no way she was going to lose her payment to a small power out and a few tremors. Another sudden quake took place, this time enough to make her chair scoot across the room. Saving, she turned off her computer. "Sorry, but you can't pay me enough to stay now…" She said to herself. Walking to the door, she stopped at the sound of two unfamiliar voices.

"Damn it, this whole place is about to come down," A young, male voice said, voice carrying a less than interested tone regarding the circumstances. "Alright…Iori, get everyone out of the building. The client said there's only a few people here, so it should be easy."

"Right, whatever," A deeper, older voice answered. Sliding the door open, Yumi found herself looking into the chest of a man who stood before her. Looking up (he was easily a head above her), she narrowed her eyes. "And whom may you be?"

"The man who's here to save your life." Iori said, folding his arms. "Come on, I need you to help me find who's left."

"I'm the only one left. Everyone else turned coward and ran home." Yumi said in her usual fearless tone. Stepping past him, she opened a fire escape door…only to have a familiar young man come tumbling in. "Trinku?"

"Ow…" the teen rubbed his head. "Oh, Yumi! Great, I've found you. Come on, we need to evacuate the building!"

"…Why does everyone want to rescue me today?" She mumbled. "I'm the only one here, Trink. Lets leave." The ground shook again, more violent then the last. Looking to his PET, Trinku could see Shinigami and the other two navi fighting a large navi with a ball and chain. "Yeah, we need to hurry…"

_**Crack!**_

Just above Yumi's head, a piece of the ceiling split. Falling on the girl, a quick motion snatched it out of the air just inches away from her. Both Trinku and Yumi blinked as the motion occurred, and both looked to Iori as he tossed the debris aside.

"Go!" Iori pointed over the gawking Trinku's head. "Now's not the time to be standing around!"

* * *

Shinigami ducked under the large wrecking ball as Hasshaku caught it, tearing it off the navi's arm. Eyes wide, the three navi stood over him menacingly.

"Answer me this, little navi…" Hasshaku swung the wrecking ball over his head, ready to crush it to pieces. "Who are you, who sent you, and how do you wish to die?"

"Er…ah…" He stammered. "M-my name is QuakeMan! Don't kill me!!"

"What, is he afraid or something?" Rift folded his arms. Hasshaku sneered. "He should be. I'm going to beat him till he bleeds, beat him for bleeding, then mop up the blood with his face…

"Sounds like a plan…" Shinigami placed the scythe blade to QuakeMan's throat. "So tell _me_ something. Are you with the group responsible for the attack on ACDC high and Trinku Matanoa's home?"

"Er…Maybe?" He said nervously. A resounding crash made the navi jump as Rift's sword slammed next to him.

"You're in no position to be answering maybe..." He smiled cruely. "I don't really care about this Trinku guy, but I am interested in this group...now...spill."

"You guys are pretty cruel for ONBA." QuakeMan smiled nervously.

"...Call us ONBA again and you'll be lying in a pool of your blood..." Hasshaku muttered.

"ALRIGHT! I'M WITH DARK WATCH!! THEY SENT ME TO KNOCK DOWN THIS BUILDING BECAUSE YOU TWO WERE TAKING OUT OUR SPONSORS!! JUST—oh! Time to go!" QuakeMan grinned, remembering something. Holding out his hand, a black, square item opened up: a dark chip. There was a cloud of smoke and the navi was gone in an instant.

"...Damn it." Shinigami muttered. Rift and Hasshaku folded their arms, conversing to each other as they began to turn away. "Hey! Where're you going?! You're--"

"We're what? What're you going to do--"

"—Arrest us?" Jet snorted. "Sorry, but I'll pass."

"You don't have a choice! I'm taking you in!" Trinku shouted.

"...And exactly how do you plan to stop us?" Iori asked. "Are you asking for a fight?"

"Well...uh..."

"That's enough, Trinku." Yumi grabbed her brother. "After all, they haven't done anything wrong."

"But." Trinku was slapped. "Ow! Fine, geez, you don't have to hit me..."

The girl looked to Iori, trying not to look grateful. "And, uh, thank you..."

"For what? I haven't done anything...." He folded his arms. Yumi narrowed her eyes. " Don't make me say it loud. Learn to take a compliment and leave, got it?"

"Fine. We're not wanted here." Jet shrugged. "The cops...the _real_ cops--" He added, looking to a glaring Trinku. "--Should be showing up soon." He glanced at Yumi. "Ciao toots. Thanks for the escape ticket." The two turned to leave, leaving behind Yumi and a thunderstruck Trinku.

"Why..." Trinku suddenly sobbed. "They're so going to dock my pay..." Yume lit a cigarette, looking to her brother.

"Come on, lets go. I'm sure _Mother_ is waiting." She added with a smile. Trinku moaned, following closely behind the girl as they went to her car...

* * *

_GW Trinku stepped into the light, sitting on a stool. "**Hello ladies and gentlemen. You may recognize Jet Torasun the first's partner, Iori Yagami. Yes, he has the same design, yes he has the same attitude. But no, he is not the same. The original Iori wouldn't fit in Shadownet or the EXE. Universe at all, would he? So...although he feels the same, he isn't exactly. There. Have a nice day!**"_


	4. Chapter Four: Cross Fusion and Me

**Chapter Four  
**_Cross Fusion and Me _

Kojuro placed his report on the desk, looking up into his supervisor's eyes. The man didn't like when he did that; in all honesty, it kind of gave him the creeps the way that the kid never showed much emotion. "So, I suppose I'll have to read all of this... or are you going to tell the important stuff?" The man asked.

"Sir," He adjusted his glasses. "I report sixty-two crimes, all of which resolved," He reported in a firm voice. "I have also noticed a disturbing trend as of recent."

"And what is that?" The man behind the desk asked, already looking through each of the sixty-two pages. Each page held an in dept report on every criminal. Appearance, chips in folder, programs inside each navi, battle style... "The kid is _good_..." The man thought. Of course, he noticed Kojuro's 'trend' as well...each instance was highlighted.

"Each one of those suspects used an unusual, powerful chip that destroyed its users' 'soul program.' A dark chip, as I'm sure you have heard of." He explained.

"Dark chips. You mean those chips that Hikari and Ijuin have been bringing in recently?" The man asked. "I thought they had destroyed them."

"As did I. It appears, however, someone else has the resources to create such chips from scratch and are distributing them," He said. "It appears someone-"

Whatever Kojuro was about to say, however, was cut short. The doors behind him burst open, revealing Trinku. "We need to talk!" He shouted pointing to the man Kojuro was speaking to.

"About? I've done nothing to you-"

"Bull!" Trinku shouted. "How could put me on the task of finding those _two?_"

"Two?"

"Torasun and Yagami!" Trinku shouted. "I thought I was just on Dark Watch, and now _them?_ You know full well I can't handle all this alone, so what gives?"

"Did you notice I bumped your rank? You're getting paid more..." Trinku's eyes lit up, but then dimmed again. "I'd rather take lower pay than more danger, thank you!" He said in an unusually intelligent tone.

"Trinku," Kojuro spoke in his usual calm tone. "Did you just say...Dark Watch?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Amaterasu

"That's the first time I heard that name as well," Their superior spoke. "What gives, Trinku? Who's this _Dark Watch_?"

"They're the group behind these attacks." Shinigami spoke in an unusually polite tone. "We cornered one of their members in our last encounter. He also had a very unusual chip...a purple chip that made this black aura and he escaped..."

"A purple chip that made a black aura..." Kojuro placed a hand to his chin. "Sir, may I make a suggestion?"

"Hmm?"

"Trinku made a remark about not being able to handle Dark Watch alone. I've had run-ins with these individuals as well. I suggest we work together to solve our problem," He suggested. "And I have an idea, if you'll permit it."

"And that is?"

"Enzan Ijuin created a group recently, team of Blues. Why don't I create one? Trinku could be the first member."

"What!" Trinku shouted. "Oh no! I can take you at school, but I refu-"

"That's a great idea," The man smiled. Trinku sweat dropped as Kojuro placed his hands in his pockets. "The two of your would make a great team, and you both have your own talents. Consider yourself dismissed."

"Damn it..." Trinku muttered. "Fine, but I'm coming up with the name." Trinku whispered.

"Suit yourself. What do you want to call us?" Kojuro shrugged. Trinku thought about that, and then shook his head. "I'll think of one later. I'm out." He muttered, walking towards the door. Something struck him in the back of the head, however. "Ow!" Kojuro caught the item, however. A chip.

"What is this? I've never seen it before..." He asked, as Trinku scooped his off the ground. The man folded his finger over his mouth.

"A development from Dr. Hikari. Have fun with them," He smiled. "I guarantee you'll need them.

* * *

"So you're with Kojuro? What is so wrong with zat?" Uriko asked. Trinku sighed. "He seems so nice, and smart, and he is somewhat attractive..."

"Then why aren't you engaged to him?" He muttered. There was a crash down the hall, and suddenly there was loud shouting from a familiar voice.

"I don't need your advice, mother!" Yumi's voice traveled down the hall. "If I wanted it, I'd ask!" Trinku sighed; his mom was at it again.

"Didn't you say you met two guys yesterday?" was his mother's reply in a sugary sweet voice. "And one of them saved your life…how romantic… you should find this boy! I'm sure he'd say yes to such a pretty young thing like you-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Trinku watched as his sister tossed the door open, storming down the hall with Ami running after her. She stopped, wheeling around to look the woman in the face. "Look! I'm NOT interested! I don't _want_ your advice! I don't _need_ your advice! Understand?"

"But…you should listen anyway…I mean, you _are_ still single, my dear…"

The older girl glared at her mother, before grabbing her car keys. "That's it! I'm leaving! I can't take this!" She shouted. "When you're done poking around in my love life, call me. Shinigami knows how to reach me." She grumbled, slamming the door behind her. The three of them watched, and then heard the sound of a car peeling out. "…"

"I should have figured this would happen…" Ami sighed. There was then a hand at her shoulder as Uriko attempted to console the woman. "You shouldn't pry into her like that, Madam Matanoa. Yumi seems…um…content to keep things to herself. She'll tell you when she's ready."

"Yeah, which'll be never if she's smart at all…" Shinigami muttered. Trinku gave a slight, silent laugh as he stood up with a stretch. "Hey, lets go to Kit's, Uriko," He suggested. Then, under his breath, "All this femininity is choking me to death…"

"Okay!" Uriko smiled, as they walked to the door. Leaving, Ami sighed as Lita stepped in the room. "Please tell me you have a son like her." She moaned.

* * *

"Your mom did what?" Kit and Gelbman laughed. "Man, she's terrible!"

"Its true…she's a great person but as dense as I am…" Trinku sighed, eliciting a giggle from Uriko and Shinigami, who witnessed the ordeal. The four of them continued to laugh at Trinku's expense…until a loud beep came from his PET.

"Mail call." Shinigami help up a letter. Trinku looked at the envelope image, and then sighed. "Ah man, its him…"

"Him?" Kit asked.

Trinku nodded. "Kojuro. He's looking for me…"

"Why does Kojuro have your email all of a sudden?"

"He got it to contact me. We've become…" Trinku shuddered, but Uriko conveniently finished the sentence for him.

"Partners!" She grinned. Trinku's face twisted in disgust as she continued, "I don't see why that's so bad…he's really smart…"

"And talented…" Kit nodded.

"And probably near perfect in battle…" Gelbman pointed out.

"And I'm sure he's popular with the ladies…unlike you, Trinku. He sounds pretty perfect compared to a lazy punk like you." Shinigami gave Trinku a sideways glance. Trinku stood up, tempted to once again yank out Shinigami's batteries.

"I have to go meet the jerk, so you two have fun worshiping the oh-so-perfect Kojuro." Trinku grumbled, walking towards the door. Uriko stood up to follow, but heard it slam quickly.

"Oh…now I have to walk home by myself… Oh! Kit!" She grinned, turning to the blonde. He scratched behind his ear.

"Sure, why not. I can't see why he'd leave you here, though…"

* * *

Kojuro traveled ACDC streets, watching the area closely as he went. "I don't see what we were sent to look for…I'm starting to doubt it was even here…"

"Statement: You did receive this tip from an anonymous subject." Laser pointed out. Kojuro didn't argue; it did seem rather suspicious that he happens to be walking down a street with no criminal activity at all.

He made an abrupt stop. "Trinku's here." Said Kojuro.

"Query: How does Kojuro know this?"

"He's not quiet at all, Laser."

"KOJURO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

The black haired teen rounded a corner, walking directly into Kojuro's line of sight. "You know, for a guy like yourself, it's awfully hard to find you. I had to question at least six businessmen who dressed like you." Trinku muttered.

"I suppose that's supposed to be an insult," Kojuro noted. "Perhaps I shouldn't have decided to help you out…" He continued to walk past Trinku. Trinku muttered something under his breath, following behind him.

"Could you at least tell me what we're looking for?"

"Something about a dome," Kojuro mentioned. "A large dome that no one could seem to enter or exit. And there was rumors to be navis sighted in the dome," Kojuro stopped, removing his glasses to clean them. "It's a very suspicious tip, so I'm not even sure if it's reliable…"

"…This dome…" Shinigami had his hand on his chin. "Describe it."

"Large, multicolored…that's all the information we were given."

"Is _that_ the dome we're looking for?" Shinigami asked, pointing behind them. They turned, seeing themselves reflected off a domed surface directly behind them. "Sneaky thing, huh? Lets go inside." Shinigami suggested. Just as he said this, however, it faded away. "...Weird."

"Indeed," Kojuro agreed.

"Ya know, I'm quite sure it'll appear," Trinku smiled. "We just have to find-" Upon nearly finishing his statement, the dome reformed around them abruptly. Trinku slapped his forehead as Shinigami spoke: "Trinku."

"I know, I know. Shut up." He sighed. There was a brief silence, and then Trinku heard what sounded like a gasp coming from Kojuro. "What?" He asked. His peer pointed over his shoulder, causing him to scratch his head.

"What? You act like you see a monster or something."

"Awfully close. I see something that should be impossible."

Turning slowly upon hearing that, Trinku found himself looking into a muscular chest. Poking the chest, he looked up...into the eyes of a monster. "ACK! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" He screamed, running behind Kojuro. In front of them...

...Was a very large, centaur navi. "Kojuro Seitamashii?" Was its gruff statement.

"Yes. I suppose you're from Dark Watch." He adjusted his glasses, which were slipping off his face due to the quaking Trinku who latched onto his arm. "As much as I'd like to examine you, I'm going to have to put you down."

"How do you suppose we'll do that?" Trinku whispered. Kojuro (after prying the boy off of him), thought about that...then drew a chip. "I suppose I'll test this chips effectiveness."

"A chip. Honestly...and I thought you were smart." Shinigami grumbled. "What the hell is that supposed to do-" Shinigami fell silent as a chip was stuffed in his PET, the same one Kojuro drew. "Oh, not you too!" He shouted at Trinku.

"I'm willing to try anything!" Trinku shouted. Then, with a smile, "And Kojuro may be on to something. Isn't that the chip we picked up earlier?"

"Yes." He smiled back. The centaur navi, who was digging in his ear, looked at his fingernail.

"Are you two done? I have a job to do, you know?" Drawing a cross bow, he pointed it. "I'm supposed to, err, kill you? Yeah, that's it... Now hold still." He aimed. Kojuro gave a slight chuckle, he slid the chip in his PET.

"He grossly underestimates us, Laser." He said to his navi. "Now...let it activate."

"Statement: Shout 'Cross Fusion.'" Kojuro did, as did a now cocky Trinku. There was a bright light, then...

"STUPID! I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!" Shinigami shouted. Trinku couldn't tell where it came from, but it sounded awfully close, like a nagging voice in his head. "Who told me you could use my body!"

"What're talking about?" Trinku rubbed his head. He had a sudden headache from the shouting...but froze once he touched it. A cold, metallic feeling. "Wha- ACK!" He was covered in black leather, and a long trench coat draped his shoulders. "I've become a Goth! Nooooo!" He wailed.

"Not quite." Kojuro's voice. Beginning to wheel around and shout at him, he stopped upon the sight of him. Robotic armor, long brown hair, a visor instead of glasses, steel wings... "Its called cross fusion." He explained. "Interesting concept; you fused with Shinigami. You _are_ Shinigami and I am Laser," He glanced at his hand, which promptly transformed into a cannon.

"Interesting isn't the word for it..." Trinku muttered the same time Shinigami thought it. The centaur, who will be called CentaurMan for simplicity, picked his teeth, then snapped back to attention. "Oh, you're done now? Now can I do my job?"

"You can try." Kojuro pointed the cannon. A beam of energy burned past Centaur's cheek, scorching it. "That'll be you're only warning. As you can see, my partner here isn't as merciful as me."

"Partner? You mean that little-" CentaurMan began, but stopped mid sentence. "Where'd he go?"

A clean slice down his back answered that question, as Trinku swung Shinigami's massive, though surprisingly light buster scythe at the navi. He staggered, then stumbled as Trinku sliced his back legs. Rushing back to Kojuro as the navi climbed back to his feet, Trinku grinned.

"Talking is gonna get you killed, you know..." He whispered.

"Considering the circumstances," Kojuro's buster began to glow much, much brighter, as if trying to compress the sun itself. "I'm going to have to agree with you. Light-"

"-Stinger!" Trinku finished, tossing the scythe. An enormous burst of light smacked into the scythe, sending it whirling at a much faster speed, a whirling whirlwind of glowing death. CentaurMan's eyes widened as the scythe came within an inch of his face...then impaled itself into his shoulder.

"ACK!" He screamed, grabbing the handle. Pulling it out, it seemed to hurt even worse. Standing up woozily, he fell back on his horse-like knees. "Okay, so fighting isn't a good idea. Archer is going to be mad at me..." With that, he logged out, leaving a grinning Trinku and still business like Kojuro.

"...Heh..." Trinku snicker. "Hehehehahaha! This is so cool!" He looked down at his hands. "I mean, look at me! I'm friggen Shini- what? No!" He suddenly screamed, as his hands began to dissolve. Within seconds, he was back to boring old Trinku. "No!" he wailed, as Kojuro watched the dome dissolve.

"...We should go report," Kojuro said, as the chip slid out his PET and into his hand. "I'm quite sure our superiors will find our findings interesting." Walking ahead, he made sure to ignore the moans of the whining Trinku.

"...I hate you Kojuro..." He muttered. "Wait up!" He then shouted, realizing how quickly he was being left behind. Shinigami sighed.

"This is the beginning of a long and painful partnership..."


	5. Chapter Five: Red Dragon

**Chapter Five:  
**_Red Dragon _

Two navi leaned against a wall, breathing heavily. The castle like network that they hid in was safe enough for the time being, but who knew how long that would last. "Do you think he's out there?" One of the navi whispered.

"I don't know. I'm not going to check though," The other replied. "After all, I like life."

"Then allow me to put some fire in that life of yours."

The two looked up, and then screamed as they say another navi standing on the wall. This navi was one of nightmares, at least to these two. Light red armor covered his body, almost skeletal. A helmet covered his head, shaped like a dragon's skull. A circular symbol was on his chest, displaying a single dragon entwined around a cross…and two gauntlets shaped like dragonheads concealed a pair of busters.

"Z-Ze-ZeroMaru!" One screamed, turning to run. It didn't get very far, however: in an instant he was on the ground and his fist gripped tightly around the top of its head. He squeezed, and in an instant the navi burst into flames. He grinned, looking to the other who was frozen in fear.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be joining him soon…" He pointed the other gauntlet. "Die!"

* * *

The chirping of birds was the first thing Uriko heard when she woke up early in the morning, rubbing her eyes. Yawning slightly, she looked over to a clock and realized it wasn't all that early at all. "Oh my…" She thought, seeing it was near three P.M. (15:00 for you military types). She began to climb out her bed and into her robe…until she noticed a small box at her bed.

"What's zis?" She asked, picking it up. Sliding the top off, a pink PET landed in her hands. Pushing a button, a face greeted her: a female navi in red and pink armor, large green eyes staring back at her. "Oh! A navi!"

"Hello Uriko and Happy birthday." It cheered cutely. Uriko's eyes grew wide; in all the time she spent in Electopia, she forgot her birthday! "Its nice to meet you," The navi continued. "Um…your mom told me to tell you something…but I forgot it!" She said.

"Really?" Uriko asked. "Were is she?"

"Oh yeah, that's what it was! She left."

"Oh. Alright zen…what's you name?" Uriko asked.

"I forgot that too!" The navi grinned. Uriko couldn't help but giggle; the navi may have been absent minded, but it was awfully cute. "Err…why don't you give me a name? I'm sure it's better than whatever the heck your mom named me!"

"Um…alright. 'ow about-"

* * *

"Strawberries in a sandwich. God that's disgusting, Trinku." Shinigami muttered. Trinku ignored his navi, moving a knight piece on a chessboard.

"King me." He stated.

"That's the wrong game again, Trinku." Kojuro sighed. "Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you we're playing chess?"

"Oh shut up and king me. I don't need you to tell me how to win!"

"But…you're losing, Trinku." Kit pointed out. Trinku shook his head, even though he knew he was: Kojuro had surrounded his king with pawns and had a queen looming dangerously on the outside. With another sigh, Kojuro moved his queen to end Trinku's suffering.

"Checkmate."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means you zat you 'ave lost." Uriko's voice yawned behind him. The girl leaned over Trinku's shoulder, seeing the board. "Wow…you don't know how to play zis game at all, do you?"

"Good morning to you too, sleep head," Trinku grumbled. Out of the corner of his eye, however, he noticed something in her pocket. "Hey…when did you get a PET?" He asked.

"Zis morning." She smiled. "Il est mes jour! My birthday." She smiled. The three boys looked to each other, then back to her. "So, what did you all get me?"

"Err…"

"Um…"

"Well…"

"Uriko, I think they didn't know at all," Strawberry said. "Some friends they are, not getting Miss Uriko a present!" She shouted at the three, who all looked at each other.

"Did you know about this, Trinku?" Kit whispered.

"Not at all. She didn't tell me a thing." He replied.

"I suppose she really expected us to get her something." Kojuro whispered as well. "Maybe we should hurry."

"Agreed." Kit and Trinku nodded. "Um, we _did_ get you a gift, Uriko. Its just waiting at...lay-a-way! Yeah, that's it." Trinku grabbed Kojuro and Kit by the arms, pulling them towards the door. "Me and the boys are going to get it now, okay?"

"Liar. You didn't get her any-" Began Shinigami, but in a quick action, Trinku snatched the batteries out of his jet black PET. "Toodle-loo!" Trinku waved, rushing quickly out.

"...They're going to get it now, I bet." Said Strawberry.

"Yep." Uriko replied.

* * *

"Alright boys, ante up. How much do you two have?" Trinku asked as they entered ACDC's largest shopping area, nicknamed shop district. "We'll all have to chip in to pay for something."

"Question." Trinku sighed as Kojuro raised his hand suddenly. "Why do we have to chip in? After all, she's a nice girl but Uriko isn't _our_ fiancé."

"He's right," Kit nodded. "I mean, we're not any better or worse off if we help you."

"...You're both bastards." Trinku muttered, placing the batteries back in Shinigami's PET. Then, almost at once, a stream of profanity fired from the speakers. The three operators looked at each other as the trench coat navi screamed words that would put this story in the NC-17 rating before one of them, Trinku, interrupted.

"You done?"

"And _you, _you ungrateful little bastard—"

"I suppose that's a no." Trinku said. "Alright, Shinigami, I apologize. Turning you off was a bad idea. But now it's just us buying a present for Uriko, seeing as Kojuro and Kit clearly don't care about her or her happiness."

"Wait a minute!"

"I don't recall saying that..."

"Come on, Shinigami." Trinku said. "We have to use what little money we have to buy her a present. And I'm sure Uriko would do this for us. We appreciate her, unlike some people."

"...We do?" Shinigami asked.

"Yes. Come on." He said, tucking the PET in his shirt and beginning to leave. Kit and Kojuro looked to each other before sighing and following Trinku.

"Wait. We'll help." Kojuro mumbled.

"We'd feel guilty after that well written speak of yours." Kit grumbled.

"I knew it would work." Trinku grinned. "Now I can afford _that_." He said, pointing to a window. The two boys leaned past him to see what he pointed at: a diamond necklace that glinted as sunlight streamed into the window.

"Wow. Trinku has taste." Kit said.

"Excuse me?"

"I figured you would have needed our advice." Kojuro said, removing his classes for a second to wipe them with his shirt. Placing them on again, he continued. "After all, your judgment isn't the best."

"..."

"He's right, Trink." Shinigami said, as a loud beep came from his PET. "You have mail, Trinku." A pause. Then. "What the heck is this?" Shinigami asked as Trinku redrew his PET. He saw Shinigami holding up a picture of some sort: A dragon entwine across a cross.

"...That's weird..." Gelbman spoke, looking at it from Kit's PET.

"A thorough scan indicates no trace of viral data." Laser spoke. "No information can be found on the image."

"..." All of them looked at each other. Trinku and Kojuro shared the same thought, however. "_Dark Watch_."

"They're not being very discreet about it, are they?" Trinku asked.

"They make very poor villains." Kojuro agreed. "They're acting rather childish now. Like a bunch of bullies now..."

"Maybe if we ignore it, they'll go away." Kit shrugged, as the three continued down the street. Not to far away, however, a motorcycle kicked to life. On the motorcycle sat a man who watched the three, wearing a red vest of sorts. And around his neck was a pendant: a cross with a dragon wrapped around it.

"...Target locked..."

* * *

"This one sir?"

"Yes, that one."

"I see. You must be shopping for a special friend." The clerk smiled, removing the necklace from its casing. "I'm sure that person will be glad to receive this." She said, setting it in a box. Typing in a few keys, the cashier beeped, displaying a number: "1,000 Z."

"..." A slap suddenly hit Trinku on the back of the head. Turning around, he saw Kit with a less than pleased look on his face. "You dragged us out here for something you can afford on your own?" He asked.

"It looked a lot more expensive from a distance." He smiled weakly. Then, with a cough, he turned to the cashier, plugging it. Shinigami approached a navi, transferring the funds. He would have logged out, had something odd not happened.

"...Trinku." He said, as he felt something course through him. "Um...run a scan on this cash register."

"...I can't. I don't have the uber fancy PET like Kojuro here."

"Kojuro, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Kojuro said, plugging Laser in. The navi's eyes flashed once before running a sweeping beam over the surface of the entire server. "...I detect a—" Before he could finish, a bright red flash hit the two. "—Firewall."

"...They're getting annoying, these Dark Watch bastards..." Shinigami growled. Grabbing his scythe, he quickly continued to ask Laser questions. "Can you tell where it's coming from? Who is it?"

"...Its directly above us."

Shinigami quickly looked up, seeing something on the ceiling. A red dot, which soon shot down at them at a rapid pace. Landing with a fiery bang, both the reaper navi and the angel navi were tossed aside. Standing up, the glowing red navi brushed himself off before releasing a jet of cold air to cool down.

"...Oh god." Shinigami muttered, standing up. Pointing his scythe, he shouted, "HEY! FIRE, OR WHATEVER YOUR CUTE NICKNAME IS! WE'RE TRYING TO SHOP HERE!"

"Fire?" The navi asked, turning. A navi in armor fashioned like that of a dragon. "...Well, no question whom you two are. Shinigami.EXE, judging by the design you have. And that must make you Laser.EXE."

"Yeah..."

"That is correct..."

"Well," He smiled. "My name is Zeromaru.EXE. My job right now is to snuff you out."

"So you DO work for Darkwatch!" Trinku shouted, causing the navi to look up at him. "Don't you guys get sick of this? We do something, you show up, we kick your butts, you go home! It's an endless circle!"

"...Darkwatch? Oh, that's the name of my client..." He said, waving the question off. "I'm a free agent, you see. Now, enough chit chat—"

"Agreed." Replied Laser, who opened fire almost at once. The navi dodged best he could, caught off guard by the fact that the good guys were striking first. However, he nearly found himself with another hole in his chest, as he jumped over a horizontal swing from Shinigami. Skidding, he smiled, raising a gauntlet shaped much like a dragon's head.

"You're breaking the rules here!" He shouted. "I'm supposed to attack first! I'm the bad guy!" Zeromaru pointed out.

"Don't expect them to stay still, Zeromaru." A cool, calm voice spoke, echoing from behind him. The two boys figured this was the operator, though it was hard to tell seeing as a voice-chat display didn't appear. "Battlechip, salamander. Slot in."

At once, a large tounge of flame shot up out of the ground, hurdling at the two. Laser quickly folded his wings to create a shield around him. Shinigami, however, stood directly in the path. With a grin, he instead ran directly towards it.

"What the heck are you doing!" Trinku shouted, as the Navi ran. Shinigami ignored him, clutching his scythe. Stomping a foot forward, one behind him, he reared the scythe back before swinging, cleaving a part of the flame in two before being over taken by it.

"Idiot." Zeromaru thought, before running forward, two swords now extended. Rushing at Laser, he tripped over something. Rolling, he turned to face a now coatless Shinigami, grin plastered on his scuffed face. "...I get it." He grinned back.

"...Did we miss something?" Kojuro asked, as Laser unfolded his wings. Extending the cannon on his arm, the navi began to charge a shot before ceasing. "Laser?"

"R-Dimension Detected." He stated.

"What!" Trinku thought. "We can't log out!" He stated. At those words, the firewall shattered, forcing Laser out. A confused Kojuro stared as a ring of fire surrounded the two navi left, extending to fill the cash register's system.

"Trinku, what're you doing? Log out. We have a job to do." Kojuro said, but Trinku shook his head. Digging in his jacket pocket, he tossed the chip to Kit. "What're you—"

"Kit, fill in for me. I have a fight to attend." He grinned.

"Um...right." Kit said, looking down. Kojuro gave a heavy, frustrated sigh, leaving the store with Kit Fox in tow as Trinku grabbed a handful of chips.

* * *

Cue "Slash!" – Digimon Tamers

* * *

"Alright Shinigami, if you want to fight this guy, then lets give him hell!"

"Cross Fusion!"

Kojuro spread Laser's wings, leaping into combat as Kit slot the synchro chip in. At once he felt his body freeze up before it took on a gold hue. Soon, golden armor covered his body, a large portion on his fist. Running after Laser, the two rushed at the enemy at hand: A very, very large, wolf like navi.

"Identify yourself!" Kojuro shouted. "State your name now!" He commanded. This navi didn't answer. Instead, it hunkered on to all fours, growling heavily, digital saliva leaving its bared fangs.

"I don't think it wants to talk." Kit said, getting a less then happy glare from Kojuro. The flying cross-fused navi shot forward, arm quickly transforming into a cannon. Stopping, he flew straight upward, aiming his cannon downward.

"I don't know what Trinku's planning, I don't know why there are two attacks from Darkwatch at the same time, and I don't know if this will work." He muttered. "But I'm going to end this as quickly as I can! Slicer Beam-" The cannon gloved, electricity crackling along its surface. Clutching it with another hand, he aimed before giving a shout. _"ARRAY!"_ He declared, unleashing a single beam. Before long, one beam became two, two became four, four became sixteen...and all impacted on this new, wild navi.

It howled, taking a step back, before aiming up at Kojuro. With a roar, it fired a beam from its mouth, causing a quick reaction from Kojuro: another beam to match the one fired.

Back on the ground, Kit slammed his fist together. "Gelbman, Ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Replied the mechanical voice in his head. Kit grinned, slamming a fist into the ground. A shockwave soon erupted, before lifting completely off the ground and slamming the navi in the throat. With a choke, it lowered its head, only to see Kit crouch.

"Trinku's strong. Kojuro's strong. But I'm stronger." He smiled. "Gelbman's physically the strongest, and so am I. So the both of us should bring him down quick. Battle chip!" He shouted, as his leg glowed red. "Heat kick! Go!" He shouted, delivering a power sweeping kick and launching the flame. It quickly connected with the navi, causing it to stagger...then charge in a blind rage at the boy.

"Kit! Hold him!" Shouted Kojuro. Cracking his knuckles, Kit grabbed the navi, being slid back by the sheer force. Pushing forward, he began to slide less, before completely stopping.

On Kojuro's end, a targeting display appeared in his visor. Taking aim at the various joints, he grit his teeth before firing another slicer beam. Each beam connected, severing the limbs of the monster before Kit lifted it off the ground. With a swing, he hurled it straight at the top of the R-Dimension, before taking aim with a Vulcan as Kojuro aimed his cannon.

"Sayonara!" Both shouted, as they opened fire...

* * *

"Meggido Flare!"

Shingami quickly leapt away from the concentrated beam of heat, scythe dragging against the ground. Swinging, it was parried by a sword from Zeromaru, before he quickly swung the weapon down again, causing Zeromaru to leap back quickly.

"You're fast!" The red navi grinned. Shinigami smiled, chasing after before swinging again. Zeromaru blocked, landing awkwardly as Shinigami came straight down.

"Battlechip, Quake Stomp 1, 2 ,3!" Trinku shouted. The three chips took shape on Shinigami's legs, before fusing into on large weight. "Program Advance! Heavy Stomp!" He shouted, as Shinigami came straight down, cracking the ground and sending a cloud of dust washing over the area.

Zeromaru held the black navi up best he could, straining underneath. Legs buckling, Shinigami gave an insane laugh as the navi began to drop. Then, his operator's voice came again...

"System Activate! Full Synchro!"

Zeromaru's armor broke off completely, revealing various symbols across his body. Each one began to glow bright red as he grabbed the sides of the heavy weight, before hurling it skyward. With a hot blooded roar, the navi pointed both cannons to Shinigami.

"EVOLUTION...HELL...**_FIRE!"_**

Shinigami's eyes widened. "Trinku! Do something!"

"Battlechip, quick move!" Trinku said, fumbling to get the chip in. Shinigami crossed his arms in an attempt to block the now approaching flame, a dragon's head forming as the jaws opened, ready to consume him. As Trinku finally got the chip slotted, Shinigami felt the flames, before appearing behind ZeroMaru.

"...Quick." Zeromaru smiled. Then, with a laugh. "Well, that's enough for today."

"...What!"

"We were only paid enough to fight you for an hour. Times up, contract has to be renewed." The navi laughed. Then, the two felt a small vibration. "And you're friends are finished with the lacky they sent. Mission incomplete." With a laugh, he logged out, leaving a very confused Trinku and a seething Shinigami.

"...What the hell was that?" They both thought...

* * *

End Song

* * *

"Oh! Its beautiful! Beau! Beau!"

Trinku was pulled into a tight hug as Kojuro and Kit watched. The two gave a slight snicker as Uriko pulled him tighter, squealing in rapid French.

"They're quite amusing, those two." Kojuro smiled.

"You know, I never did figure out why Trinku dragged us along with him." Gelbman spoke from Kit's PET. "He had enough to buy the expensive-looking necklace..."

"With The Circumstances We Found Ourselves In, We Were Lucky To Be Near Him." Laser stated.

"...I believe the Author found it convient..." Kojuro sighed. "He just used us to find a way out of writers block..."

"Kojuro!" Kojuro looked up, hearing a voice that wasn't Laser's on his PET. Looking down, he saw Shinigami standing next to the navi, arms folded. "I have a question for you."

"...Why didn't you tell Trinku you needed to talk instead of forcing your way into my PET?"

"Because he's...occupied." he said, motioning to Trinku, who found himself the recipient of many kisses on his cheek. "Have you ever heard of Full Synchro?"

"...I'm familiar with it."

"How about a system called 'Evolution?'"

"...Where did you hear that?" Kojuro asked, adjusting his glasses.

"...Nowhere. Another question that Trinku probably would have suggested: Kit."

"Yes?" Kit asked, as Kojuro looked up. Shinigami unfolded his arms. "Kojuro, we need members of Team of Laser, as you and Trinku won't be able to cut it by yourselves as today proved. Lets enlist Kit." Shinigami said.

"...I don't see why we couldn't." Kojuro said, looking to Kit. "You did rather well today. And another member would help the process along better. Any objections?"

"None!" Kit said.

"Try not to be too excited there, boy." Said Gelbman, hearing Kit's eager answer. "I bet Team of Laser doesn't get much work, now does it Kojuro? And be honest."

"..." Kojuro said nothing, adjusting his glasses. Instead, he turned to Trinku and Uriko. "So, miss Coivei, what are you planning next today?"

"Complete change of subject..." Gelbman smiled. "I was right."

* * *

Chapter 5 finally completed after a month or so of writers block! Action packed, probably filled with problems, please read and review! 


End file.
